Sasuke Uchiha
Summary Sasuke Uchiha is a member of the Uchiha Clan and the deuteragonist of Naruto. As a child, Sasuke's entire clan was slaughtered by his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. This led to Sasuke developing a burning rage towards Itachi, which fueled his growth. He passed his exams with flying colors and graduated as a Genin, a low-level ninja. While he technically never passed the Chunin exams due to unforseen circumstances, Sasuke is nonetheless one of the deadliest fighters in the Ninja World. Personal Statistics Name: Sasuke Uchiha Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: '''13 (Part I), 17 (Part II), 33 (New Era) '''Height: '''6'0". '''Weight: '''118 lbs. '''Species: '''Human '''Occupation: '''Shinobi Power Statistics '''Tier: 8-B | High 7-B, likely Low 6-B | High 7-B, likely Low 6-B |''' At least '''5-B, possibly High 4-C | At least 5-B, likely High 4-C, possibly 4-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Master of various weapons, Chakra Manipulation (An expert at controlling his own chakra, giving him Surface Scaling, Physical Enhancement, and Water-Walking), Teleportation, Duplication, Fire Manipulation through Fire Release and Amaterasu, Lightning Manipulation through lightning Release, Can use Genjutsu (Giving him Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, and Pain Inducement). Power Mimicry, Precognition, and Enhanced Vision with the Sharingan. Resistance to Genjutsu | Same as Before, plus Shapeshifting, Regeneration, Summoning '''of snakes and '''Flight with the Curse Mark, and Weather Manipulation with kirin | Loses Curse Mark abilities, but gains Time Manipulation with Tsukuyomi and Izanami, Reality Warping through Izanagi, enhanced Fire Manipulation through Amaterasu, and Summoning Susanoo | Same as Before. Elemental Manipulation '''(Of the '''Water, Air, and Earth variety), Soul Manipulation, Healing, Gravity Manipulation, Sealing, Shapeshifting, Chakra Absorption, and greater Summoning '''with the Rinnegan. Resistance to '''Matter Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement. | Portal Creation, Teleportation Attack Potency: City Block Level '''(Knocked out a bear with power equal to 43 tons of TNT) | '''Large City Level with Kirin (Destroyed the Uchiha Compound with power equivalent to 344 megatons) | Large City Level (Stronger than before) | At least Planet Level '''(Created a moon alongside Naruto, and has shown to be comparable to him in various instances since), possibly '''Large Star Level (Kaguya's physicality was amplified by the Infinite Tsukuyomi she used to perform the Expanding Truth-Seeking Ball, which was able to create a new space-time and reshape a dimension that at least contained a star) | At least Planet Level, likely Large Star Level (Stronger than before), possibly Multi-Solar System Level '''(Sasuke and Naruto together defeated Momoshiki, whose dimension contained a starry sky, but it is unknown if his own chakra was used to perform this feat like Kaguya's was) '''Speed: Supersonic (Can dodge supersonic blasts) | Massively Hypersonic '(dodged Kirin, moving at nearly mach 3000) | '''Relativistic+ '(Though he was slower, traded blows with A) | '''Faster Than Light (Faster than Madara, who was able to move at 3c, and was far faster than the Kages, including A's lightspeed reactions) | Faster Than Light '''(Should be faster than before) '''Durability: City Block Level (Takes hits from enemies comparable to himself) | Large City Level '''(Has enough chakra within him to use Kirin) | '''Large City Level (Tougher than before) | At least Planet Level, likely Large Star Level (Took hits from Kaguya, Naruto, and Madara) | At least Planet Level, likely Large Star Level (Stronger than before), possibly Multi-Solar System Level (Took hits from Momoshiki) Stamina: Able to fight Team 7, Danzo, and the Five Kage with little rest in between. Has incredible stores of Chakra, and fought Naruto to a stalemate. Range: Hundreds to Thousands of kilometers with ninjutsu. Standard Equipment: The Sword of Kusanagi, and many ninja tools such as Shuriken, Fuma, Razor Wire, Explosive Tags, Et Cetera. Intelligence: A master shinobi who graduated as a Genin at age twelve. Has defeated several members of Akatsuki, and battled master shinobi such as Madara Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kaguya Otsutsuki. He is also an accomplished strategist who nearly overthrew the entire ninja world. Weaknesses: If he runs out of chakra, he dies. Missing his left arm, though this doesn't seem to have affected his skill. Key: Beginning of Series | Beginning of Shippuden | Mangekyou Sharingan | Rinnegan | New Era Powers and Abilities Jutsu: '''The art of utilizing one's inner chakra to control the elements and perform miraculous feats. Standard chakra abilities include walking on water, running up walls, teleporting to replace the user with a nearby object, and creating clones of themselves to take hits for them. * '''Shadow Clone Jutsu: '''The ability to create clones of the user. Sasuke has shown the ability to create up to eight shadow clones of himself at once. * '''Summoning Jutsu: '''The ability to summon animals to help the user fight. Sasuke, in particular, uses this technique to summon his pet giant hawk, Garuda. '''Fire Release: '''One of Sasuke's two elemental releases. Like most Uchiha, Sasuke has mastered the use of fire release and can shape fire from his body into various forms. * '''Fire Release - Great Fireball: '''Sasuke breathes out a massive orb of fire from his mouth, whose size is controlled by Sasuke. Can also be unleashed as a flamethrower. * '''Fire Release - Phoenix Sage Fire: '''Sasuke breathes out a volley of fireballs that can all be controlled individually. He can hide shuriken within these fireballs to make them even deadlier and harder to avoid. * '''Fire Release - Dragon Fire: Sasuke breathes out a straight beam of fire, which is more akin to a projectile than an area-of-effect attack. He has shown the ability to manipulate the direction of the flame by guiding it along metal wires. * Fire Release - Great Dragon Fire: 'Sasuke inhales and breathes out a massive dragon made of fire, that he can control at will. This technique creates upward currents in the air through its heat, which is in turn used to generate storm clouds for Kirin. '''Lightning Release: '''One of Sasuke's two elemental release types. Unlike his brother Itachi, who utilizes water-style techniques, Sasuke instead trained to learn lightning-style from Kakashi Hatake, his teacher. * '''Lightning Release -' '''Chidori: '''Sasuke's main lightning release technique. By gathering electricity in his hand, Sasuke can turn his hand into a weapon akin to an amped-up taser. * '''Lightning Release - Chidori Current: '''Instead of focusing it in one hand, Sasuke transfers lightning throughout his entire body, hitting everything in his vicinity. * '''Lightning Release - Chidori Senbon: '''Sasuke forms lightning into hundreds, if not thousands of tiny needles and launches them in a cloud at opponents. * '''Lightning Release - Chidori Spear: '''Sasuke molds the Chidori into a long rod, allowing him to pierce enemies from up to five meters away. * '''Lightning Release - Chidori Katana: '''Sasuke transfers the Chidori into his sword, increasing its sharpness and power. If an enemy is stabbed with the spear, the lightning will paralyze them and render them unable to move. * '''Lightning Release - Kirin: '''By drawing lightning directly from the thunder clouds, Sasuke calls down a giant lightning dragon from the sky '''Sharingan: '''One of the three great dojutsu (eye techniques), passed down through the Uchiha clan. It gives its users three main abilities, and through special circumstances, one can unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan, giving access to greater techniques at the cost of becoming blind. However, Sasuke was able to perform a special ritual and unlock the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, which doesn't possess this drawback. Because Sasuke took his brother's eyes, he should have access to the same abilities that Itachi did. * '''Genjutsu: '''Where standard genjutsu manipulates the chakra in others in order to induce illusions, Sharingan genjutsu directly affects the mind, making it nearly impossible to defend against. Sasuke can induce unconsciousness, paralyze with a glare, create illusory pain, and trap foes in illusory worlds. * '''Enhanced Vision: '''The first of the three standard Sharingan abilities. Sasuke can see the flow of chakra, allowing him to differentiate between different types, see through walls, and track people by their chakra. * '''Precognition: '''The second of the three standard Sharingan abilities. Sasuke has incredibly enhanced perception, allowing him to see even tiny details, track fast-moving objects, and even predict the moves of opponents by reading their muscle movements. * '''Power Mimicry: '''The third of the three standard Sharingan abilities. Sasuke can copy almost any technique, including martial arts and ninjutsu, as long as he is physically capable of performing the technique. The exception to this is bloodline-specific abilities such as Kekkei Genkai. * '''Amaterasu: '''An ability granted by the Mangekyou Sharingan, inherited from Itachi's eyes. Sasuke can project black fire through his eyesight, and is said to be hotter than the sun as well as burn for a week on end. Sasuke can further use Blaze Release to control Amaterasu, forming it into swords, spikes, and barriers. * '''Izanami: '''A powerful genjutsu granted by the Mangekyou Sharingan. By trapping people in an illusion that loops time, Sasuke can force opponents to submit to his will and follow the path that he wishes them to follow. * '''Izanagi: '''A powerful genjutsu, standard to the Mangekyou Sharingan. By turning reality itself into an illusion, Sasuke can reverse otherwise-fatal attacks, acting essentially as an extra life. * '''Tsukuyomi: '''A powerful genjutsu, inherited from Itachi. This ability traps the target in an illusory world for three days, forcing them to go through brutal illusory torture while not a second passes in the real world. This is used to instantly break the will of opponents. * '''Susanoo: '''The final, ultimate technique of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke summons a colossal samurai of Chakra, complete with wings and armor, that moves in accordance with his own will. The Susanoo has multiple forms, including the skeleton, the incomplete form, and the armored form. Sasuke can summon parts of Susanoo at will, including a ribcage around him to act as a shield, and its arm to grab and toss around opponents. Using Amaterasu, Sasuke can also enchant Susanoo's weapons for even greater power. ** '''Six Paths Susanoo: '''With the power of the Rinnegan, Sasuke's Susanoo becomes enhanced with Six Paths Chakra and Lightning release. Sasuke can use the powerful '''Indra's Arrow technique with this form, obliterating enemies with a powerful ray of lightning and shadow chakra. Rinnegan: '''One of the three great Dojutsu, which is given by the Sage of Six Paths or acquired through otherwise-unknown means. Sasuke, in particular, received the Rinnegan, along with Six Paths Chakra, from Hagoromo Otsutsuki. It allows its wielders to use the six paths in battle, as well as unlock other, unique abilities. * '''Deva Path: '''Allows the user to control gravity through attraction and repulsion. Sasuke can use '''Bansho Ten'In to pull enemies in for a surprise attack or to stop them from escaping, or Shinra Tensei '''to release an omnidirectional wave of force. His most powerful technique using this is '''Chibaku Tensei, which creates black balls that pull in matter to create meteors. Sasuke's usage of this is unique in that he can use enemies themselves as the core, essentially sealing them. * Asura Path: '''Allows the user to mechanically augment their body with extra limbs and faces, cannons, missiles, sawblades, and more. Sasuke has never used this ability. * '''Preta Path: '''Allows the user to absorb energy, both by draining people through touch and absorbing attacks directly as they come. * '''Animal Path: '''Allows the user to instantly summon massive kaiju, including a drill-beaked bird, a multi-headed dog, and several other colossal animals. * '''Naraka Path: '''Allows the user to summon the King of Hell, a being from the underworld. The King instantly kills those who lie by ripping out their tongue, making it useful for interrogation. Sasuke can also hide within its mouth to heal himself. * '''Human Path: '''Allows the user to rip out souls through touch, allowing them to read the target's mind for information. However, this technique invariably kills the target. * '''Amenotejikara: '''A non-path ability that allows Sasuke to teleport, instantly switching places with enemies. He can do this to free himself from binds or catch foes off-guard. Later, Sasuke learned how to create portals with this ability, and even cross into other dimensions. Match-Ups '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:City Block Level Category:Large City Level Category:Moon Level Category:Planet Level Category:Supersonic Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Relativistic Category:Faster Than Light Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Naruto Characters Category:Ninja Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightnign Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Pain Users Category:Mimicry Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Soul Users Category:Healers Category:Gravity Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleporters